


Sprained Ankles and Warm Fires

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Completed, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Injury, Made For Each Other, Neal sets up his dad, One Shot, Skiing, Smut, Vacation, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Gold sprains his ankle while vacationing with his son at a ski lodge. There he meets a young college girl named Belle who keeps him company while her friends are out skiing. They spend the night talking and eventually move to the bedroom.





	Sprained Ankles and Warm Fires

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> It's been a while since I had time to write some good old fan fic! I'm happy to be back! 
> 
> So Belle and Rumple wormed their way back into my imagination and after I saw this prompt I thought why not?  
> I honestly haven't seen past season 3 (? I think??) when in my opinion they started fucking up Belle/Rumples relationship and the whole show kind of went down hill. So please keep that in mind when you are reading this and if any of them seem out of character. 
> 
> Any who I wrote this instead of sleeping so I apologize for any mistakes. This is also my first real fic that was based on smut so please forgive me and I hope it's all okay!

 

 

“What did you do, nail them down?” Bell asked.

 

“Yes,” Gold replied simply and delighted in the way she snorted, shaking her head at his ludicrousness.

 

“I imagine that went down well,” Belle grinned. “Then what happened?”

 

“About as well as you think,” Gold grimaced. “The whole bloody thing came down, me along with it.”

 

Belle pressed her hand to her mouth in an attempt to smother her laughter. Her blue eyes were shining with mirth and her shoulder shook with her suppressed giggles.

 

“And is that’s how you buggered your knee?” she asked when she finally controlled her laughter.

 

“Not nearly as glamour’s are you were imagining it, was it dearie?” Gold smirked.

 

Belle shook her head. “Nothing ever is. So is that why you’re not skiing today?”

 

“Ah,” Gold shifted, lifting his bandaged ankle into view. “This would be the reason. Another un-glamour’s story I’m afraid.”

 

“Fell of your skis?” Belle guessed.

 

Gold shook his head. “Slipped on the ice outside my cabin.”

 

“No!” Belle gasped, falling into another fit of giggles.

 

Gold lowered his leg into a more comfortable position. He could watch her laugh all day.

 

She had been an unexpected delight on what would have been a miserable day filled with work. It was only two days into his vacation when the patch of ice had felled him outside his door. Honestly he had been expecting it to be the skiing that would have done him in but was pleasantly surprised when he had been able to keep up with his son.

 

Snow had never been Gold’s idea of fun but Baelfire was on winter break from college and it was his turn to choose their vacation spot. Gold had been wary of course. He had an old knee injury that gave him a limp and skiing was an odd choice of tempting fate.

 

“Are you _sure_ you don’t want some company?” Balefire had asked for what seemed liked the hundredth time.

 

“Yes, Bae. If you forget, since you left college I have been on my own,” Gold glared at his son but it was softened by the fondness in his expression. “Go snow board and enjoy the snow.”

 

“Okay,” Balefire made a show of pulling out his phone and waggling phone. “Call me if you need anything and I mean _anything_. I’ve got the ringer on loud.”

 

“Bae, it’s a sprained ankle,” Gold rolled his eyes. “Go enjoy yourself.”

 

“Alright. I’ll be back for lunch.” Balefire zipped his phone back in his pocket, grabbed his board and with a wave he was out the door and enjoying the snow with the other vacationers.

 

Not long after his had set himself up with some tea and his work laptop in front of the lobby fire Belle had approached and asked to sit with him.

 

“Oh dear,” Belle giggled. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t laugh.”

 

Gold waved his hand. If it had been anyone else he would have been offended and growled at them until they were begging for an apology but he knew that Belle was not being malicious – a rare change.

 

“Fair’s fair, dearie. What’s your tale for skipping skiing today?” He was far more interested in the beautiful young women then talking about himself. She was one of the few he could stand to hold a conversation with, despite that she was half his age.

 

Belle sighed, curling her feet under her more tightly. “I’m afraid my tale isn’t any better. I just don’t like skiing.”

 

“And you thought coming to the snow was a good idea?” Gold frowned.

 

“My friends organized the trip,” Belle laughed. “I was studying when they made the choice. Next minute I’m forced to pack a bag. It hasn’t been all that bad though.” She looked up at him from under her eyelashes, smiling shyly.

 

Gold swallowed and his voice came out huskier then he intended. “Oh?”

 

“Yes. I imagined myself in front of a fire like this on drive up here.” She looked at him pointedly. “Obviously I forgot to include you.”

 

“Dad?”

 

Gold didn’t know whether to thank his son or smack him around the head for saving him from answering. He hadn’t realized how close the two had gotten during their chat and he leaned back in his chair to put some semblance of space between them.

 

“Bae,” Gold swallowed thickly. “How were the slopes?”

 

“Busy,” his son replied, eyes flickering between the two. “It’s nearly two. I thought we could have some lunch if you hadn’t already eaten.”

 

“Ah, yes. Lunch,” Gold nodded. “Excellent idea.”

 

He ignored Belle’s snort.

 

Balefire, however, did not and with a smirk he said, “Maybe you’re new friend could join us.” He turned to Belle and raised a hand. “I’m Neal, his son.”

 

Definitely smack his son around the head. Preferably with the crutches the med nurse had given him.

 

“His name is Balefire,” Gold said knowing his son hated the name but was more then willing to make him suffer in this current moment.

 

“Belle,” she giggled. “and I would love too….oh.”

 

The lobby doors opened and loud chatter filled the space as the group dusted the snow from their clothes.

 

“It would appear my own interruption has arrived,” Belle winced.

 

“Belle!” A tall, muscular jock-looking-football-playing-rocks-for-brains swaggered towards them with an easy smile. “There you are. You missed out on some of my killer moves out there. Way more fun then your books.”

 

Gold gritted his teeth as the young man loomed over Belle, grinning like an idiot.

 

“Gaston, my books are fun for me. You know I don’t like skiing,” Belle said and Gold was pleased to hear a hint of annoyance in her voice.

 

Gaston laughed loudly. “Everybody loves skiing! You just haven’t had the right teacher. You haven’t had _me_.”

 

Gold was close to admitting a growl when his son’s hand landed on his shoulder, giving it a quick squeeze.

 

“We’ll have lunch and then I’ll teach you,” Gaston continued, oblivious to Belle’s eye roll and Gold hostility.

 

“What a shame,” Balefire said, causing all eyes to turn to him. “My dad here already offered Belle some lessons. He’s the best teacher. Taught me well enough to earn a win a few comps.”

 

Gold had taught his son to snow board but he had never been in any competitions. Balefire had a natural talent that far surpassed any of Gold’s skills but the boy had rather played soccer then snowboarding.

 

“Which I gratefully accepted,” Belle quickly joined in on the lie. She stood, collecting her books in the process. “Gold, I’ll meet you back here at say three o’clock?”

 

Gold nodded and with a smirk at Gaston he said, “Of course, dear.”

 

“Belle, come on we’re hungry!” her friends cried out, exaggerating their moaning.

 

“See you at three,” Belle smiled brightly at him and she left with a confused Gaston trailing behind her.

 

Balefire flopped himself down in Belle’s now empty armchair and grinned at his old man.

 

“Don’t,” Gold growled, pointing a finger in his son’s direction.

 

Balefire simply ignored his father and grinned wider. “I got to say dad I’m impressed. Here I thought you were going to work all day.”

 

Gold glared at his son who only laughed in response. He huffed. “Insubordinate.”

 

“I’ll make myself scarce before three. You know I met a cute snowboarder while I was out there. I may ask her out for dinner,” Balefire waggled his eyebrows.

 

Gold sunk into his armchair in defeat.

 

“In all seriousness she’s seems lovely, dad,” Balefire said, his smile becoming less teasing and more soft. “I saw the way you two were talking. She’s definitely interested.”

 

“And half my age,” Gold sighed.

 

Balefire shrugged. “She didn’t seem to mind.” He leaned forward, resting his arms on the armrest. “If you’re interested dad you should go for it. Have some fun. I’d be rally happy if you did.”

 

“Really?” Gold asked, looking doubtful.

 

“I know that mum put us through the ringer, especially you. Don’t let her stop you from being happy,” Balefire said. He reached over, squeezed his fathers arm. “Now, let’s get some food into you. I have a feeling you’ll need it later.”

 

Definitely a smack over the head.

 

* * *

 

 As promised Balefire left Gold by the fire before three o’clock with the plans of finding his elusive snow boarder. Gold waited nervously for Belle to return. He wouldn’t have been surprised if she didn’t, finding it more satisfying to hang out with her friends than an old man.

 

When the clock ticked over to three o’clock he was convinced she was going to show and was pleasantly surprised when she did appear.

 

“Hello again,” She beamed. “I hope you didn’t think I wasn’t coming.”

 

Gold wondered just how this young women had figured him out so quickly given they had only spent a few hours together. “I would have understood.”

 

Belle shook her head. “After the way your son so generously dissuaded Gaston like that and freed up my afternoon to spend time with you?” a spark of mischief twinkled in her eyes. “Now what kind of girl would I be to skip out on that?”

 

“A wise one,” Gold grinned in a way that was like a dragon baring its teeth.

 

Belle shook her head. “You won’t scare me off that easily. Didn’t you remember me saying my fantasy of sitting by a fire now included you?”

 

Gold had distinctly remembered that and felt a heat he had long since felt unfurl through his body. God, she would be the death of him.

 

“Oh yes, I remember that very clearly, dearie,” He said.

 

“Admittedly it was a bit more private than this,” Belle gestured around the open lobby where a few families were milling around.

 

“As it happens,” Gold said slowly. He wondered if he should and thought of Balefire’s pep talk to just go for it. “My cabin has a fireplace just like this.”

 

Belle’s eyes widened for a brief moment before she was smirking. “Perhaps you would be kind enough to show me?”

 

“As you wish,” Gold said. He heaved himself to his feet, trying no to grunt to loudly as he balanced on his good leg, reaching for his crutches. A wave of uncertainty passed through him as he settled the crutches under his arms. He was hardly in a fit condition and wondered is Belle was going to change her mind.

 

“I guess I’ll have to warm up those cold feet of yours,” She hummed, picking up his belongings and tucking them under her arm. With a free hand trailed her fingers over his arm until a single digit was running over his hand.

 

“You’ve already started,” Gold managed to choke out and he cleared his throat. “Shall we?”

 

“Lead the way.”

 

They crossed the lobby, moving at Gold’s pace and towards the back entrance. Slowly they crossed the paths, careful for any hidden ice patches until they were heading to the luxury cabins. The cold air easily seeped through their clothes and into their jackets as they hurried as fast as Gold could. When they reached the cabin he took out his key and hobbled inside.

 

The luxury cabin had a large living room with an adjoining modern kitchen. The fireplace sat opposite the kitchen with a beautiful hand woven rug nestled between comfortable couches. On either side of the fireplace was two identical hallways which led to two bedroom each with it’s own en-suite.

 

“Wow,” Belle said as she took in the place. “This is ten times better then the shared cabin we are in.”

 

Gold bit back his growl at the thought of Belle being in such a cabin and shook his head. “The snow is not my idea of a vacation but this makes it tolerable.”

 

Belle nodded, moving over the wall that was stocked with books. “This is kind of what I imagine heaven to be like.”

 

Gold chuckled as he moved to the fireplace. In no time he had the fire burning and Belle was wondering back to his side, standing close to the fire to warm herself having discarded his belongings on the coffee table.

 

“Exactly what my fantasy is,” she added.

 

Gold swallowed and wondered is he had hit his head when he fell on that patch of ice and this was all an elaborate dream his brain had cooked up. Though he wasn’t sure his mind could conjure someone as beautiful as the woman standing before him.

 

He froze as she stepped closer, biting her lip until she was standing chest to chest with him. “You’ll tell me if I’m overstepping right now, won’t you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I saw you, on my first day here,” Belle admitted, leaning closer.

 

She was only a few inches shorter then him and he could feel her breath ghosting across his chin.

 

“You were reading a history book by the lobby fire with your son,” Belle continued. “It was after dinner, my friends were drinking in the outdoor spa and I opted to get a hot chocolate before I retired to bed. I couldn’t stop staring at you. I’d never been attracted to someone at just a glance.”

 

“Are you sure you were looking at me and not Bae?” Gold had to ask.

 

Belle snorted. “Yes.” She reached up and threaded her fingers into his hair, brining his face closer to hers. “Because all I could picture was sitting in your lap as you read to me, playing with you hair like this.”

 

Gold groaned and lowered his lips to hers. He dropped a crutch and it cluttered to the ground with a bang. It was ignored as he snaked his now free arm around her waist to drag her closer, solely balancing on his one crutch now.

 

Belle’s arm came to wrap around his neck, deepening the kiss with a swipe of her tongue. She sucked a breath through her nose as he pushed against her tongue with his in a way that she had never experienced before. She with drew breathlessly, licking her lips and shivering as his dark eyes followed the movement.

 

“Does your room have a fireplace?” Belle rasped.

 

“Yes,” he said, voice equally as husky.

 

Without a word she released him, picked up his crutch and all but shoved it into his hand.

 

He took it just as eagerly and hobbled as fast as he could to the bedroom on the left. He flicked on the light, dimming it into a soft glow and with a press of a button he had the gas fire flickering away.

 

Belle guided him to the bed, gently pushing him to sit on the edge before she moved his crutches off to the side. She moved quickly to stand between his legs and was pulling him into another kiss.

 

It had been sometime since Gold had kissed another woman but he found himself not overthinking it, hands falling to Belle’s waist easily and dragging her closer. She had, after all, made it very clear that she wanted this, especially given the little noises she was making in the back of her throat at he kissed her thoroughly. He caressed her hips over her knitted jumper before sliding them underneath to feel her bare skin.

 

Belle gasped into Gold’s mouth as his hand skimmed her skin. She whimpered as he paused and pushed herself closer, encouraging to him to continue. She made a happy humming noise as he did, shivering as he inched higher and higher. She broke away, resting her forehead on his shoulder as she tried to catch her breath. It had been some time since someone had touched her so intimately and none had taken the time to explore her as Gold was doing right now.

 

“You can,” she paused to lick her lips as he felt his fingertips brushing the edge of her bra. “You can take it off. All of it.”

 

“You sure?” Gold asked. His own breathing was labored as she touched her, looking at her with such adoration that she nearly whimpered again.

 

“Yes. It’s all apart of my fantasy,” Belle grinned wickedly.

 

Gold groaned as he starting pulling up her jumper, taking all her layers in one go. She helped him, lifting her arms up and wriggling out of her layers until she was left in just her pants and bra. He put her hands back on her, simply drinking in the sight of her. He nearly stopped breathing when she reached behind her and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor.

 

“Beautiful,” he murmured, locking eyes with her as he spoke.

 

A light blush appeared on his cheeks as she smiled at him. Wanting to see that colour spread all over her body he dragged her close and skimmed his nose along the edge of her breast, delighting in the way her fingers carded through his hair nails scraping just right.

 

“Please,” Belle begged, tugging his hair. She had never felt so deliciously tortured in all her life and they had only just begun.

 

With a growl he took her nipple into his mouth, closing his eyes as she moaned, arching into his touch. He flicked her tongue and sucked while his other hands travelled up her side to cup her other breast, palming it and flicking the nipple with his thumb. When he was satisfied he moved his mouth the other breast, giving it the same treatment until she was panting.

 

Belle pulled away feeling hot all over. Gold had far too many clothes on for her liking and made quick work of his jacket and layers until his chest was a bare as his. She encouraged him to move further up the bed and he went willingly, his eyes never leaving her. She grinned as he swallowed audibly as she stripped out of her pants leaving her in just her knickers. She made quick work of his shoes and socks before taking his pants as well leaving an unmistakable bulge in his briefs. She climbed onto the bed, crawling her way over to him before straddling him.

 

Gold didn’t dare take his eyes off Belle, afraid that if he blinked she would disappear. He couldn’t help but be in awe at how responsive she was too him and all he wanted to do was continue to help her make those noise that made all his blood head south. When she leaned down to kiss him he buried his hands in dark her curls at the base of her neck while his other hand (seemingly without his permission) travelled down her spine until it was curving around her backside and squeezing it.

 

Belle moaned, grinding herself against him. She grinned against his lips when his hips bucked up in response. She continued to do this, heat sparking in her core as they set a rhythm. She moaned again as she thought about how wet Gold had made her. She could feel the slick wetness clinging to her kickers with every roll of her hips. No man had ever made her this wet before and she _need_ Gold now. As if sensing her need or even responding to his own, Gold rolled them over (taking care of ankle in the process) and his lips moved to her neck, nipping and kissing his way down.

 

Nipping and kissing his way down Belle’s body he breathed harshly against her skin. He was too close to falling over the edge with her grinding herself against him like that. He could feel his own desperation matching hers and he kissed his way down her stomach quickly. He nosed at the edge of her underwear until she was impatiently lifting her hips. He nipped her skin, soothing it with his tongue before indulging her.

 

“Oh Gold!” Belle arched her hips as he tongue dipped into her folds, nose skimming her clit in the friction she had been craving. She clutched the sheets in her hands, squeezing her eyes shut as he thoroughly ate her out, tongue dipping in and out of her in a rhythm that had soft _ah ah ah_ falling from her lips. As her hips started to match his rhythm she released the sheets and threaded her fingers into his hair, guiding him to where she needed it most.

 

“Gold that’s _oh_ that’s _so good_!” she cried, her heels coming to rest on his back.

 

He moaned into her, incredibly turned on by her as she panted above him. He brought his thumb to her clit, rubbing it fast in a circular motion until she was arching above him, clinging to his hair as she shuddered and cried out. He eased off as she came down, soothing her quakes with soft licks to her folds and pulled away as her legs fell from his back and her hands released him.

 

Belle helped gold back onto his back and without warning she took his briefs in one swift move. He was hard and hot against his belly and she grinned with pleasure as he bucked into her palm when she took him in hand.

 

“I won’t last,” he hissed through gritted teeth as he watched her.

 

Belle appeased to his request, simply straddling him. Lining herself up she rolled his hips, letting him slide through her slick folds, getting him nice and wet. He brushed her clit every few strokes, re-sparking her pleasure.

 

He moaned, hips jerking and he clutched her hips, dragging across him as his pleasure spike in a way it never had. He was going to come just from this and he desperately wanted to be inside her when he did.

 

“Belle,” he growled a warning.

 

“Yes,” she moaned. She took him in, giving him a stroke to coat him thoroughly before lining herself up and slowly sinking onto him.

 

Gold let out a strangled moan as he fought to keep his hips still in an effort for her to adjust. He curled his good knee until his foot was planted on the bed. With Belle’s first roll of her hips he knew she was ready. Taking a good grip of her hips and guided her with each thrust until she was matching her pace. She was stunning above him. Head tosses back, breasts bouncing with each thrust, shines of sweat making her glow in the firelight. It was enough and he gripped her hard, pulling her down as he spilled into her, his hips jerking as his orgasm took charge.

 

Belle rode him through it, still rolling her hips as she chased her own release. He sunk into the mattress and Belle gasped as his thumb circled her clit and she was falling again, crying out and almost sobbing with pleasure. She collapsed next to him, both breathing hard. She curled up next to him, throwing her leg over his waist, smiling as his hand rest on her bare thigh.

 

The air around them eventually began to cool and they shuffled until they were under the covers, Belle cuddling up close and pressing a kiss to his bare chest.

 

“Hmmm, so much better then my fantasy,” she hummed against his skin.

 

Gold kissed the top of her head, word simply unable to come to him right now as he basked in the best sex of his life.

 

“You know,” Belle said conversationally, tracing idle patterns on his chest. “I’m here for another three days.”

 

“What a coincidence,” Gold said. “As am I.”

 

“There are a few more fantasy’s I would like to try before I head back to Storybrooke,” Belle said.

 

Gold tensed causing Belle to lift her head in concern.

 

“What is it?”

 

“You’re from Storybrooke?” Gold asked.

 

“Yes,” Belle blinked. “My father lives there. Moe French, he owns the florist.”

 

Gold knew Moe. He had collected rent from the man many times. He knew Moe had a daughter around his son age but had never seen her before as Moe had only moved to Storybrooke in last year or so.

 

“Wait. Are you from Storybrooke too?” Belle frowned.

 

“Yes. I own Gold’s pawnshop,” He said.

 

Belle slapped his chest, her eyes lighting up. “You’re kidding! This is perfect!”

 

“It is?” Gold highly doubted that Moe French would be delighted he had slept with his daughter.

 

Belle bit her lip shyly. “Yes. I was going to be so disappointed not ever seeing you again after this trip. I’ve really enjoyed your company. All of it.”

 

Gold felt something in his chest loosen and he pulled her in for a kiss. “I’ve enjoyed you too Belle. All of you.”

 

“So If we happened to be in Storybrooke at the same time,” Belle said, drawing circles on his chest and that spark of mischief was back in her eyes that he knew he would be saying yes to whatever she was about to throw at him. “Does that mean I could see you again?”

 

“You want to see me again?” Gold asked. He had to. He had to be sure because he would miss her terribly and did not think his old heart could take her disappearing on him so suddenly and he would surely die if she suddenly got bored of him.

 

“I told you I had a lot of fantasies,” Belle smiled. “Not all of them involving sex though a lot of them do.” She winked and gave him a quick kiss. “I do have a fantasy of us having a proper date.”

 

Gold squeezed her thigh and grinned. “Then I suppose I could indulge you in your fantasy again.”

 

“I hope you indulge me in a lot of them,” Belle murmured into his lips.

 

As he deepened the kiss, rolling her onto her back and sliding easily into her, he briefly mentally thanked his son for choosing the holiday destination and would repay him some day.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far then hopefully that mean you enjoyed it! Leave a kudos or a comment (It's really appreciated) 
> 
> Happy reading :)


End file.
